


Best Friend

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slashorific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how bad and complicated everything got, at the end of the day they always found safety in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Wheee, my last fill for Slashorific 2016 \o/ This concludes our White Collar journey into slash land, lol :P I think the boys are very happy with the treats they got :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/jt2xadcsd2ov7pe/bestfriend.png?dl=0)  



End file.
